1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to apparatus, method and computer program product embodiments for synchronization of replicated sequential access storage components in a computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sequential access storage components are found in a variety of computing environments. A typical sequential access storage component is the magnetic tape cartridge used via a magnetic tape drive. Multiple tape drives may be contained in a tape library, along with several slots to hold tape cartridges, a barcode reader to identify tape cartridges, and an automated method (i.e. a robot) for loading cartridges into tape drives and slots. Recently, virtual tape libraries were further introduced. Such data storage systems utilize storage components (usually direct access storage, such as disk arrays) to virtually present tape libraries or tape drives. Both types of technologies are commonly used for backup and recovery purposes. Virtual tape libraries, which integrate with existing backup software and existing backup and recovery processes, enable typically faster backup and recovery operations.